Naruto and the Kids
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: Naruto's solution to the problem of having two children to care for, was to find another person to do the job for him... And who better than his childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu yaoi. Sweet and innocent at first. May contain some smut later on


**Info:** So I got the idea for this story through an online "first-line generator". I wanted to write something new for Naruto and Sasuke and after seeing this first line I got tons of inspiration! I can't promise I'll actually finish this story because I SUCK at finishing my stories (as all those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of "Uzumaki twins" knows) but I'm gonna try to keep this one to two chapters. It's a modern AU where in Naruto has two young daughters and Sasuke needs a place to stay. The rest will be explained as the story goes on~ And as always I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm lazy and not an native English speaker. Enjoy and please review~

**Pairing:** Naruto X Sasuke

**Disclainmer:** I do not own either Naruto or Sasuke. And this is only my own little spin on things, and I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement. No profit is being made form this.

**Naruto and the kids**

Chapter 1

His solution to the problem of having two children to care for, was to find another person to do the job for him...

That was Naruto Uzumaki's reason for allowing his old friend from middle school to move in with him. Sure, he hadn't really spoken to the guy about his two kids yet, nor exactly what "helping out with the household in order to get to stay there" meant. But hey, Naruto was a good guy and he WAS letting the raven haired man now standing in his doorway stay here for free. He had to have SOME conditions right?

Naruto hadn't seen his old friend for about 8 years now and he was sure lots had changed for the raven, just as it had for him. But when he took a look at the man standing before him it was as if time hadn't touched him at all. He still looked like a teenager and he still had the "bad-boy" look going for him with his ears pierced and that dark blue, sleeveless tee and battered worn black jeans. What was new though was a tattoo going all the way from his neck down to his wrist portraying a set of vines with writing all around it in some language Naruto couldn't make out.

For half a moment Naruto regretted his decision in getting this guy to help him take care of his kids, he sure as hell didn't look like the responsible type. But then he remembered, that even if his old friend didn't look the part, he had always had the highest of scores in school, and good recommendations. And he also remembered a phrase his father used to tell him as a kid that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

So Naruto shook his doubts away and took to shake the ravens hand.

"Hi Sasuke! Welcome to my humble dwelling!" Naruto said with a wide grin and welcomed his friend to come inside "How was your trip? Did everything go ok? Are you hungry? I have some leftovers in the fridge if you'd like some. Ah! But it's not much I'm afraid. But I could cook you something. ..though I don't have much time. Got to go pick up... well I got to go soon, but make yourself at home and.."

"Woh woh! Slow down you knuckledhead" Sasuke said with a smile, although a bit annoyed "You haven't changed much I see" The raven remarked and stepped inside.

"You'd be surprised" Naruto mumbled and closed the door behind Sasuke

"Yah?" It wasn't really a question though and Sasuke wasn't expecting an answer.

"Yah.." Naruto answered but didn't explain further just yet. Instead he took one of Sasuke's bags and started heading up the stairs to the second floor and to the room that would become Sasuke's.

The raven followed him in silence and looked around the house as he went. Maybe Naruto HAD changed after all? He surly hadn't guessed the guy would have his own house at 22. and apparently a well paying job to be able to afford it. Naruto had seemed like such a goof-ball in school that he was truly surprised to see him all gown up. He was still a blabbermouth though which he got further proof of as Naruto began talking again.

"So. Were you hungry?" the blond asked

"I'm fine, I ate on the way"

"Ok good, then I don't have to think about that." Naruto was actually more relieved than he let on that he didn't have to get dinner ready just yet. Sasuke's train had been late by almost an hour which now meant Naruto had very little time to get his friend settled before he had to go pick up his daughters at the daycare. Oh right! There was that thing about spilling the bean to Sasuke and coming clean about his situation too... How had he planed to go about this now again?

Naruto hadn't really thought about it so far. When Sasuke had out of the blue called him the week before to ask for a favour it had completely slipped his mind. Sure, some might say that would make him a bad father.. forgetting his kids like that. But he had just been so... happy in hearing Sasuke's voice that he had invited him to stay with him in an instant the moment Sauske had mentioned his living situation.

Apparently the raven had gotten kicked out of his family house because he had chosen to study something other than politics – which was the family business kinda – and then from what Naruto had gathered from their conversation, Sasuke had gotten and ultimatum, either stay at home and go into the family business or leave and do what ever the hell he wanted with NO support or finances form his family. He'd chosen the later. But with no place to stay and hardly any money there wasn't much Sasuke could do, so he'd called the one person he knew that was – despite several annoying qualities – too kind for his own good.

And here they were.

"This is your room." Naruto explained as he led Sasuke into one of the bigger rooms on the second floor. "You can of course use the rest of the house as you will as well, but this is you own little space" Naruto smiled and dumped the bag he was carrying on the bed by the far wall. "You can redecorate as well if you wanna." he continued "I do have a few rules though"

"Wow you actually sound like an adult." Sasuke grinned "What happened to you?" He was joking but the look on Naruto's face said that some had indeed changed in the blonds life since last he saw him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again when Naruto got uncharacteristic quiet.

"There's a few things you don't know... " Naruto began and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath, looked Sasuke straight in the face and said "I have two twin daughters that are 6 years old. I'm picking them up from daycare in bout 20 minutes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the phone." He finished and kept his eyes on his friend, trying to judge his reactions.

To his surprise Sasuke actually laughed. "Good one Naruto! You? Kids? Wow that's a new one"

"I'm not joking Sasuske"

The seriousness in Naruto's tone made Sasuke stop and look that the blond with a puzzled expression "You're telling me you actually have two 6 year old kids?" he sounded more chocked that he would have liked "Wait.. how old were you when they were born? Where is their mother?"

Naruto looked down at that. And Sasuke got a small spike of worry, or perhaps guilt for treating it so lightly.

"16" Naruto answered "I was 16 when they were born." there was a small almost sad smile on his lips hat Sasuke was not used to saying on him "As for their mother... she took of the day after she'd given birth to them. She told me that she couldn't do it, that she never should have kept them in the first place and that it was a huge mistake." there was a small pause and Sasuke moved to join Naruto on the bed "I was so furious with her. She wanted to give them up for adoption but I refused. I said I would take care of them and she just laughed in my face. No one ever thought I could do it. But I did. I quit school and got a job. I worked my ass off and I made sure they never felt unloved or unwanted. But it's hard doing it all by myself..."

Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto surprised him ones again by looking up at him with an almost mistuief grin "Which is why you're gonna be my babysitter in return for staying here for freeeeee~~"

"I KNEW there was a catch! You ass!" Sasuke said and hit the other male on the head as he had done oh so may times when they were young. The story Naruto had just told still both warmed and hurt Sasuke's heart for some reason. He knew how caring Naruto was. Even if he could also be the worlds biggest moron, he had always had a big heart. There was no way he could have seen his friend turning his back on his own flesh an blood. Hell, the guy probably would have done the same thing even if the kids hadn't been his.

While Sasuke respected Naruto for the choices and hard work he'd done, he could still manage to be mad about him for not telling him in advance that he was going to become the kid's babysitter. He didn't know how good he was with kids. Mostly he just thought they were annoying, snivelling, screaming little brats who always seems to make a mess of everything. And he wasn't about to keep that opinion from the blond.

"I'm not ok with you suddenly expecting me to take your kids of your hands moron. They're your kids and your problem, not mine." He saw that Naruto was about to say something but put a finger to his mouth and stopped him "and before you say anything. Yes you've taken me in and I appreciate that, but come on Naru! You cant expect me to be ok with this ESPECIALLY when you didn't tell me beforehand"

He just looked at Naruto for a moment before removing his finger and letting the blond speak "I'm not telling you to take them off my hands, just be there when I can not. I work form home 4 days a week and although I'm here, I'm also not here, and I don't want them to be alone. Just make dinner for them, play with them a little. They're not much trouble. But I need to foucus on my work right now. I'm up for a promotion and if I get it... I'll be able to work less and get more money. I seeeeeriously need this Sasuke, pleeeease" Naruto begged with almost a pouting face and that specific look in his eyes that he remembered Sasuke having a hard time saying no to in the past.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment and that made Naruto pout even more "...I don't even know anything about kids."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto thanked over and over because they both knew Sasuke had just agreed.

"Ok awesome!" Naruto said loudly and stood up "Then if you wouldn't mind making dinner for the four of us while I go get the kids!" he smiled brightly. He'd known Sasuke would come through for him. The guy may act cool and cold, but Naruto swore he was just a big puppy underneath. "Oh just don't add any nuts, Hana is allergic, and don't skip on the veggies." Naruto added as he headed out the door and into the hallways making his way down the stairs.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto left the room. But despite himself he was smiling.


End file.
